Fanfic: The Gavel's Legacy
''Previously... ''The world has been frozen in time, when Judge Mia used the gavel she found in the courthouse. Mia, along with Brownfeather the immortal owl, have to break the curse or everyone will be frozen forever! When they finally find the Secret Cave of the Old Hag, They break half the curse and unfreeze their friends. But then the spirits of the ancient Indian people tell Mia that they must return the gavel to it's rightful owners! Then, Brownfeather is captured, and if Mia doesn't return the gavel, she'll never return! Then, Mia's family stepped into the house... To read the full first installment in the saga, read The Gavel's Curse. 'Chapter 1: '''The Search ..."Hurry, get out of the way!" screamed Mia. One of the ghosts wrapped a whispy arm around Marley. "Noooo!". Mia ran for Maggie, who was hanging halfway off the cliff. The ghost consumed Marley whole, and he could be seen floating inside the beast's belly. "Marley, no!". Mia quickly pulled up Maggie, but before they could save Marley, more ghosts surrounded them. "''Give us the gavel!" a ghost said. "I told you, we don't have it!" Mia pleaded. Buck was off in the distance, battling his own group of spirits. Behind them, Birdena talked smack with a few ghosts. "You think you're soooo tough!" she said. "Well, I'll have you know! I have a gray belt in-" the ghost smacked Birdena across the face. "Ow!". Next to her, the portal quivered. "It's going away!" cried Nut. "Everybody, quick! Over here!" Fransisco called. "We can't!" Mia said back. Marley looked like he was suffocating. "Someone save him!". Just then, the portal closed up. "Nooooo!"..... One day earlier... Mia, Matilda, Marley and Maggie sat in the living room. Mia was telling them everything that had just happened. "A voice?" Matilda asked. "From the ceiling? Mom, I think I need to take you to a doctor". "No, Matilda! It's true!". Matilda crossed her arms. "Stop it, Mom, just stop it". "No, really! We'll show you! We'll prove it to you!". Matilda moaned and walked away. Marley and Maggie turned to there grandmother. "We belive you, Gramma!" they said. Mia smiled. "Golly, thanks! So you'll help me?". The twins nodded there eager heads. Mia got up, and leaded the baby monkeys to the door. "I'm taking the twins to the park, Matilda!" she called. And before her daughter could protest, they were out the door. "So what did the ceiling say, exactly?" Marley asked, once they were outside. "We have to return the gavel to it's rightful owners. Which are the people who used to live were are house is". "Are they Indians?". "I'm not sure. It didn't really say what they were". Marley was taking extensive notes, his pen flying. "So, they must be here? Around our house?" asked Maggie. Mia shrugged. "I guess". The trio began to search around the exterior of the house. "Nothing's here," Marley said. Just then, Buck and Turdsley walked up to them. "Hey guys," Buck snorted. Marley and Maggie waved. "What aw you doing?" Turdsley asked. "We have to find the people to give back there gavel!" Marley said giddily. Buck snorted again. "THAT'S DUMB". "But if we don't then Brownfeather will be gone forever!". "So?". The twins ignored Buck, and turned to Mia. "Gramma, they obviously aren't here". Mia storked her wrinkly head. "Maybe Nut will know". They walked off to the courthouse, were they found Nut, Fransisco, and Birdena sitting around a table playing some kind of game. "Hey, guys". The ignored her. Birdena moved one little peice to the left a tad, then shrieked, "I WIN!". She pointed to Fransisco. "50 bucks, and Mia's sun hat!". Fransisco groaned. "Oh, fine!". Nut was the first one to spot Mia. "Oh, hello!". Fransisco looked up. "MIA!" he said, swiped the game off the table. It clattered to the ground. "Uh, uh...I was just". "We were gambling," said Birdena. "We do it every Saturday". Mia looked to Nut, who was holding a small teacup delicatley. "And what are you doing? Playing?". Nut shook his head. "Oh, no no no! I wouldn't dream of gambling! I just like the thrill". Mia rolled her eyes. "We have to return the gavel to it's rightful owner!" blurted Buck. "Gavel?" Nut asked, putting down his tea. Mia nodded. "Yes, this one". She pulled out the gavel. "Looks like it got lost on the way to the toilet!" scoffed Birdena. At her remark, the gavel glowed brown, and struck Birdena with somekind of death ray. She lay on the floor, paralyzed. The ingravings on the gavel shined briefly, then went back to normal. Birdena groaned as she stood back up. "Uhhh...". Mia felt a shock go through her arm. "Whoa!". As she held th gavel, she felt a sudden power. With her mind, she conducted the energy towards her hand, which drove up the gavel, and shoot out as a laser beam. "Cool!". Just were she as shot the beam, the air appeared to tear like fabric. A current of air sucked objects into it. "Gramma!" Maggie screamed, who was swept of her feet. Mia reached for her hand, but the pink little monkey was sucked into the vortex. "Maggie!". Mia quickly grabbed on to Marley's hand, and Marley to Turdsley's, and Turdsley's to Buck's. "Hurry, everyone hold on or we'll be sucked into the-", "AAAAHHHHH!". Birdena was lifted off her feet and was heading for the opening. Nut quickly reached for her head, and Fransisco to his. Fransisco then grasped Mia's. "Close it, Mia!" ordered Nut. "How?!". "Use the gavel!". Mia suddenly realized she had let go of the gavel! She saw it in front of her, quickly levitating toawrds the vortex. "Birdena, grab it?". Birdena reached for it lazily. "Can't get it". "Well, TRY!". Birdena moved another inch, and stupidly went closer to the vortex. The chain of people were tugged towards the hole, just as the gavel flew through it. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mia cried. "Let go, Buck!". Buck, who had been holding onto Mia's throne, stubbornly shook his head. "No!". Mia flailed her air like a whip, and a wave went through the chain of people. First Marley, then Turdsley, then Buck. Buck was abrupty ripped off the throne, and they were instantly sucked into the hole. They spun around like a rope going down a drain, and in a second they were gone with a flash. 'Chapter 2: '''A New World The seven people plopped into the new world. "Maggie?" Mia said. "Gavel?". There were in some kind of mysterious forest, with odd lush colors and strange new creatures. "What is this place?" asked Fransisco. Turdsley pulled a book out of his flab. The cover said, '''Fantasy in Reality: All You Need to Know About Fairyland, The Elf Realm, Dragontopia, and other Mythical Worlds and Creatures and Why It's True'. ''"Turdsley, where did you get that?". "My personal collection of books about mythical realms," he replied. Mia pinched up her face. "Of course". "By the description, I think we're in The Spirit Realm. The place were ghosts thrive". "Don't be an idiot, Turd-Face," snapped Birdena. "It's twue! I bet the gavel in this pwace somewhere!". "Hey, look!" Marley pointed to the left. "Let's follow that eeried brown glow!". Everyone expect Birdena agreed, and the venture through the dense jungle. "Did you hear that?" asked Nut. "No," said everyone. Suddenly, they did. "CAW!". "It's a bird or something!". "Hide!". A giant black bird with hideous horns on it's heard and jagged razors on it's wings dove down through the canopy, slicing tree branches like butter. They all scattered in different directions. Turdsley opened his book. "Of course! It says on page 239 that these things like to eat turtles..." his face paled. "Espesially ones...with no shell...so they can...crush the skull...without...the shell...getting in the...way". He gulped. "Oh, no". Then, the monster's giant talons came crashing thorugh the bushes he was hiding behind, grabbed his face, and hoisted him into the air, dropping his book behind him. "Ahhhh!" he screamed, as the creature flew him away. Mia and the others slowly crept out of their hiding places. "Well, that's a load off my shoulders," Birdena remarked. Mia picked up his book, which has fallen into the mud. "No time to save him! We have to get to the northern regions! It says that's were the spirits live!". She closed the book. "Come on!". They pushed deeper into the vegitation. The bird dropped Turdsley off in a giant nest on a narrow mountain high in the sky."My book, it's gone!" Turdsley cried. Then, he heard a chirp. He turned around, and saw little baby black bird/monster things. One of the reached for him, and grasped his head in it's beak. "Let me GOOOOO!". He tried yanking out of it, but it wouldn't budge. "You leave me no choice! Breakfast burrito, don't fail me now!". He puckered, gagged a little, and hurled up a heaping ton of barf. The substance logged itself in the bird's throat, choaking it. Turdsley pulled his head out. The large bird than gagged up something else. The gavel! Turdsley wiped off the gavel, and held it close. "Thanks for the gavel, put I gotta go!". He looked over the edge, and immeadiently felt sick. "Ohhhh...". He clutched his stomach and moaned. With a lurch, he lost his balace, and fell out of the nest. He fell, plummeting to the ground below. 'Chapter 3: The Spider's Den Mia, Buck, Marley, Fransisco, Nut, and Birdena clambered through the thick brush. "A blister!" moaned Birdena. Suddenly, the jungle cleared out, and they stepped up to the edge of a giant canyon."Whoa!" Fransisco exclaimed. Thick, sticky web strands were spanned across the top, making a weaving pattern. "Turdsley's book says it's a Spider Hole," said Buck, flipping a page. "And that giant man-eating poison spiders live in it". Everyone looked into the abyss. "Where are they?" asked Mia. Buck flipped the page. "They live in burrows". Then, the ground began to shake, and a huge, hairy, chubby, crimson spider trudge out from a hole in in bigger hole sniffed the air, then started making more webs. "We have to cross," said Mia. "But I'm scared of spiders!" Marley whined. "What 'cha gonna do about it?". Marley started to cry. Then, his cries were accompanied by someonelse's. Everyone looked down, and saw Maggie! She was tangled in the spider web! "Gramma, Marley! Help!". Mia turned to the others, "Okay, now we REALLY have to cross!". Mia stepped caustiously on the strand. It quavered a little, but then Mia steadied herself. "Follow after me". Soon, six of them were teeterong on the web. Birdena was left alone. "Come on, Birdena!" said Buck. "Unless, you're...scared?". Birdena shook her head. "No, no! Of course not!". Buck shrugged, and the six continued. Maggie was squirmed on the web. "Stay calm, Mags!". The group were almost halfway across, and Birdena was still cowering at the other end. Mia finally got to Maggie. "Hold on!". She reached over, and tried untieing her granddaughter. "Mia, watch out!". The spider leaped up, and grasped the web. It tore, and Maggie unwravled a little bit. She hung over the spider's open mouth. "AHHHH! HELP MEEEE!". Mia paniked."I'm coming!". Birdena was freaking out on the other side. "Hurry! Hurry, watch out! The spiders's almost there! Hurry!". "Birdena, cut it out?". "Cut?" asked Birdena, pulling out a pair of scissors, and snipping the web. "NOOO!". The whole network of webs was discombobulated. The five people remaining on the web screeched as they tried keeping there balance. Mia grasp's Maggie's hand, just as the web broke. The quickly scrambled for the other side. When they got there, they screamed for Birdena. "Hurry, Birdena, come over here!". Birdena bit her lip. "But...I...". Then, she spotted a vine hanging above the hole. "Hold on, I'm coming!". With a leap, she clutched onto the vine and swung across. Halfway through, the vine snapped. Birdena fell to her doom, straight into the Spider's Den. The spider trudged towards her, hissing and spitting. "AAAHHH!" screamed Birdena. Just then, the gavel appeared out of no where, and pounded the spider in the face. Mia looked down at her empty hand. "How did the avel get down there?" she asked herself. While the spider was being beaten up by the gavel, Maggie plucked a dozen strands of her yarny hair and tied them together. "Birdena, grab on!". Birdena climbed onto the yarn rope and was hoisted to saftey, just as the gavel finished the spider off. Mia looked back at her hand. The gavel was back, in the same spot it was before. '''Chapter 4: Spirits When they were far enough way from the Spider Hole, they sat down for a rest. "The northern regions are just this way, come on!". Birdena huffed. "I'm pooped". "Ew, gross, Birdena! Clean that up!". They took a few more steps, and found themselves in the northern regions. Dozens of spinning portal/vortexs were everywere. There was one spiraling, huge portal in the center, which was spitting out more ghosts by the second. "These arethe Indians from the Burial Grounds!". "Cool!" said Buck. Then, a ghost appeared out of no where, and pushed Maggie off a cliff. She clutched the edge desperatley... ..."Nooo!" Mia cried again, as another portal closed up. Marley was screaming for air inside the ghost's belly. "We're done for, Mia!" said Nut. Mia sighed, as the ghosts closed in even futher. "I know...". Just then, Turdsley fell out of no where. "TURDSLEY, WATCH OUT!". He crashed right on top of the main portal, and it exploded. The source was gone, and ghosts began disappearing. "No! If they go away, we can't break the rest of the curse without the gavel!". "I have it!" cried Turdsley, tossing Mia the gavel. Mia quickly gave it to the ghost who had eaten Marley. The ghost saw the gavel, and spit out Marley, who gasped for air.'' Then, the ghost disappeared, gavel and all. "''Thank you for the gavelllllllll" it said, as it spun out of exsistance. Then, out of the air, Brownfeather appeared. "Brownfeather, you're back!". A storm crackled in the distace, and rain fell. "Hurry, let's get home before the last portal closes!". Mia, Brownfeather, Buck, Turdsley, Fransisco, Nut, Marley, and Maggie rushed through the portal. "Where's Birdena?". Birdena quickly hopped into the portal, too. "Here!" she said, quickly jumping in. "Wait!" said Mia. "We need something to prove to Matilda this was all real!". Mia stepped out of the portal. "MIA, NO!" cried Fransisco. Mia, realizing her mistake, ran back to the portal. But it was to late. It closed up, taking all her friends with it, and leaving her alone... ''Next time... ''"Gramma?" Marley asked, looking down at his grandmother from the net. "Quiet!" snapped Mia. "I'm trying to make stu!". "The spirit realm has changed her," Nut told Maggie. "There is nothing we can do". ''Matilda looked at the portal before her. "I must be seeing things!". Just then, she was swept off her feet and plunged into the Spirit Realm... '' Read the third and final installment in the Gavel Saga: The Gavel's Destiny! Written and published by Category:Fanon Category:The Gavel Saga